Instinto Animal
by NimrodSoloist
Summary: No confíes en nadie.
1. Prólogo

_Tímido, el sol se escondía detrás de los inmensos rascacielos. Poco a poco iba cayendo, llevándose con él al cálido y anaranjado cielo de la tarde y dejándo el paso a la fría inmensidad de la noche. El viento ya soplaba, sin embargo, y se hacía notar al calar hondo en los huesos. Sin dudas, la adelantada sombra de una tormenta que estaba por llegar._

 _En la lejanía, inmensa, la ciudad de Zootopia se erguía amenazante, quebrando la sintonía de la naturaleza circundante. Fungiendo como cárcel de sus sueños, de sus ideales y esperanzas._

 _Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido al margen. Callada, en silencio y obediente, sin meter las narices en donde no debía..._

 _Pero no._

 _Tuvo que hablar. Tuvo que meterse donde no la llamaban. Tuvo que intervenir en pos de defender a los que menos tenían._

 _Que ingenua había sido._

 _Y ahora, todos sus errores le pasaban factura. Porque fue por ella que toda la ciudad se había ido al caño. Fue por ella que, todo por lo que tanto habían luchado, quedara en cenizas._

 _Por ella, gente buena había pagado una deuda que no le pertenecía._

 _Todo era su culpa..._

* * *

 _Un leve escalofrío, producto de la brisa, recorre su cuerpo. Entumecida por el ensueño, la reacción se toma su tiempo en llegar. Su cuerpo tiembla de manera involuntaria, liberándola de la parálisis. Por primera vez en varios minutos, quita la vista del horizonte y mira a su alrededor: Se encontraban en un mirador, ubicado a unos kilómetros en las afueras de Zootopia. Era en realidad una pequeña zona de descanso que tenía una gran vista a la ciudad. A sus espaldas, pasando la carretera y en dirección opuesta a la metrópolis, un gigantesco y verde bosque se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Su largo contrastaba notoriamente con el alto de los rascacielos de Zootopia, dando la sensación de estar escapando de estos._

 _Correr había sido su único acierto en un mar de errores..._

 _Un golpe seco resuena a su derecha, seguido del sonido de los pasos sobre la gravilla. No necesita darse la vuelta para saber quién es. Estaban solos allí._

-Estamos listos para salir- _Dice Nick con voz cansada. Y no es para menos, ya que su aspecto no enseña otra cosa más que deterioro. Bajo los ojos llevaba unas marcadas ojeras_ _ **-**_ ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?-

-Si...- _Responde Judy, volteándose a verlo. El aun llevaba el uniforme negro del equipo antidisturbios de Zootopia-_

 _La coneja se levanta con desgano y perfila hacia la camioneta en la que habían llegado. El zorro la observa alejarse_ _ **-**_ Judy...yo... **-** _su tono titubeante, como si no estuviera convencido de lo que está a punto de decir. Un atisbo de duda en sus ojos. Toma aire y suspira, en pos de ganar algo de la determinación necesaria para intentar alegrar a su compañera_ _ **-**_ _..._ nada de lo que paso allí atrás fue tu culpa. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? **-**

 _Ella simplemente le sonríe débilmente y por compromiso. En verdad apreciaba todos sus intentos por hacerla sentir mejor, pero lejos estaba cualquier palabra de eliminar todo rastro de culpa en ella. Continúa avanzando con la cabeza gacha y sube al auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Pasados unos segundos Nick le sigue con paso derrotado, subiéndose al asiento de conductor. Su cara no denota nada más que cansancio._

 _Pone en marcha el coche y arranca, permitiendo que la suave vibración del motor en funcionamiento diluyera el silencio en el que se habían zambullido. Un último vistazo a la ciudad a sus espaldas, más lejos a cada segundo que pasaba, les hace entender que el punto de retorno era ya inalcanzable y que, a partir de ahora, sería solo avanzar._

 _Estaban solos en esto._

 **-** ¿A dónde ahora? **-** _Pregunta Nick, mirando a Judy de soslayo, pero con toda su atención sobre la carretera. Ella estaba acurrucada en el asiento, apretando su cuerpo contra ella misma y mirando por la ventana. Levanta las orejas al oírlo hablar, y lentamente se voltea a mirarlo-_

 _ **-**_ Buena pregunta… **-** _Le responde en un murmullo casi ininteligible, aunque más para sí misma. La noche estaba a tan solo unos minutos de definirse y ellos aún no tenían un destino. Estaban perdidos, sin saber que hacer…Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿Cómo puede uno estar "perdido" cuando no hay un destino fijo? Quizás ese fuera su único consuelo: Saberse a la fuga y, por eso, sin cuidado y libres. Porque iban a perseguirlos, de eso no había dudas. Ellos no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de atraparlos y de humillarlos. Y una vez que dejaran de funcionar como ejemplo, los matarían… Si, quizás fuera lo mejor. Ella y Nick contra el mundo, solos y sin conexiones que los comprometieran…Pero hacer eso sería demasiado egoísta. No podía dejar que otros siguieran sufriendo por su error, o al menos no mientras ella, la oficial Judy Hopps, pudiera evitarlo (Aunque fuera esta línea de pensamiento la que los había puesto en esta situación, para empezar). Con renovado espíritu mira a su compañero_ _ **-**_ Iremos a los Burrow **-** _Nick asintió y continuó la marcha-_

 _Judy simplemente volvió a mirar por la ventana, apreciando como la Luna comenzaba a bañar con sus plateados rayos al bosque infinito. Sintiendo en su interior un fuego que hace mucho no sentía. Era coraje, valentía._

 _Determinación_

 _Iría a los Burrow y salvaría a su familia._


	2. Primavera (Desesperanza) - Parte 1

_Bajo sus pies, el suave ronroneo del motor de la camioneta era lo único presente que parecía atreverse a quebrar la tensa quietud que esa noche entregaba. Con las luces delanteras encendidas y a gran velocidad, avanzaban por la obscura carretera, bordeando al enorme y negro bosque que los circundaba. Y mientras Nick, en el asiento del conductor, iba concentrado en el camino, Judy en cambio se encontraba abstraída en su mundo, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Mirando por la ventana, posando su vista por un breve segundo en cada árbol que desde la obscuridad se veía. Perdiéndose en su reflejo cuando este se hacía presente en el vidrio, cada vez que pasaban bajo un poste de luz._

 _Verse así le aterraba demasiado. Su cara daba asco, y aquel fugaz pero intenso cruce de miradas consigo misma no hacía más que infundirle cada vez más y más desesperanza. Tembló al pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, y en todos los que por ella ahora mismo se encontraban sufriendo las consecuencias. En cuanto había perdido y cuán rápido lo había hecho. No pudo evitar suspirar audiblemente mientras que en su pecho se formaba un extraño nudo, mezcla de tristeza y resignación._

 _Vuelve a enfocar su vista en la ventana, pero la persistente aparición de su reflejo no hace más que incomodarla. Es entonces cuando decide, por primera vez, poner atención al camino. Frente a ellos, la larga carretera que salía de la ciudad se entregaba a la obscuridad, de apariencia implacable e infinita. A ambos lados del coche, el follaje se extendía profundo y denso, en un interminable mar de árboles. Era sabido que el bosque que rodeaba las afueras de Zootopia era uno de los más grandes y bellos del país. Miles de historias y leyendas habitaban en las profundidades de sus numerosos pueblos, ubicados en distintas partes de este. Con una deforestación controlada rigurosamente por el estado, era lógico suponer que el punto fuerte de la economía de la zona residía en la exportación de madera (De ahí la gran cantidad de castores en la zona)._

 _No puede evitar sonreír con nostalgia y agradecimiento. Aún recordaba cuando había preparado aquella presentación para su escuela. Era tan ingenua por aquellos días… Pero, ¿Cómo no serlo? La vida era tan fácil en ese entonces._

 _ **-**_ Te doy un dólar si me dices en que piensas **-** _Suelta Nick repentinamente, aunque esto no asusta a Judy. Le alegra más, de hecho, el poder reconocer cierto jugueteo en su tono-_

 _ **-**_ ¿Sabías que, originalmente, Zootopia estaba únicamente conformada por bosques? Todos los diferentes climas artificiales que hoy constituyen la ciudad fueron creados con el fin de atraer a más especies **-** _Suelta rápidamente ella, feliz de poder compartir aquel maravilloso dato que, años atrás, le había dejado con la boca abierta_ _ **-**_

 _Nick sonríe al escucharla hablar. Puede sentir esa euforia, tan característica de su compañera, luchando y haciendo todo lo posible por no desaparecer_ _ **-**_ Si lo sabré yo. Para cuando llegué a Zootopia por primera vez, Tundra Town aún no existía-

 _Aquello deja a Judy muy sorprendida. Era cierto que la diversidad ambiental de Zootopia era aún algo relativamente nuevo, pero no creyó que lo fuera tanto. Después de todo, Nick no era mucho mayor que ella (ocho años de diferencia)_ _ **-**_ ¿A qué edad llegaste a Zootopia? **-** _Pregunta, realmente curiosa. Nick simplemente la mira divertido y con una sonrisa pícara-_

 _ **-**_ ¿Qué dice mi expediente?- _No necesita detallarse. Era evidente que Judy había leído alguna vez su historial delictivo-_

 **-** Tu primer cruce con la ley fue a los trece años, por tratar de vender autos de juguete como modelos para roedores-

 **-** Ah sí…Recuerdo ese día. Me tomaron fotos, ¿Las viste? Espero que hayan agarrado mi mejor ángulo- _Su compañera lanza una risa sarcástica, pero le sonríe. Confía en el más que en ningún otro animal. Que tuviera un pasado complicado no implicaba que fuera malo, sino alguien que tuvo que hacer lo que pudo para sobrevivir…por más que fuera en contra de la ley-_

 **-** ¿No te castigaron tus padres por eso? Porque amaría ver a un joven Nicholas Wilde en problemas- _Retruca ella. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, aquello tiene un efecto no esperado en su amigo. La sonrisa sigue en su rostro, sí, pero su vista parece apagarse paulatinamente, como si aquello no fuera algo en lo que quisiera pensar._

 _Y así, sin proponérselo, toda esperanza de una larga conversación que la animara murió. Estaba claro que había tocado un nervio prohibido en la vida de su compañero. Si tan solo hubiera estado más atenta… Aunque, ¿Cómo podía ella saber qué eso era un tema tan delicado? Sabía prácticamente nada de la vida de su amigo, con la excepción de lo que ya le había contado…No, no. No debía enojarse con él. Si había algo que había decidido no contar, debía de ser por una buena razón._

-Lo siento si dije algo que no debía…- _Se disculpó ella, con un genuino arrepentimiento en su voz-_

 _Nick se toma su tiempo en responder, y cuando lo hace, su voz suena forzada-_ No te preocupes Judy, no fue tu culpa…- _Al escuchar esto, ella arruga la nariz. No le gustaba cuando pronunciaban su nombre de esa manera-_

 _Lo siguiente a eso fue un largo e incómodo silencio, el cual solo se vería interrumpido luego de un largo período de tiempo por la música en la radio. El reloj del tablero del coche marcaba ya la madrugada y el ruido del motor, antes suave y relajante, ahora no hacía más que distanciarlos en sus propios mundos._

 _Como invocado por la desesperación, su reflejo volvió a aparecer en la ventana, recriminándole todavía más._

 _Todo era su culpa._

* * *

 **-** ¿No vas a llevarla? **-** _Preguntó Judy dubitativa, mientras con cautela tomaba el arma que su compañero le ofrecía. Era la pistola reglamentaria del cuerpo antidisturbios de Zootopia. Aunque era de portación obligatoria, rara vez se hacía uso de ella-_

 _ **-**_ No creo que sea conveniente- _Responde su compañero mientras terminaba de bajar del auto. Sobre su asiento posaban también las llaves del coche y una linterna, también parte del traje. Parado junto a la puerta, se da vuelta para mirar a Judy-_ No debemos levantar sospechas-

-¿Y porque no puedo ir yo?- _Cuestiona ella, un tanto desesperada. Quizás no fuera la intención de Nick, pero su comentario la había hecho sentir, por demás, una carga-_ Dudo mucho que un zorro con un traje de las fuerzas especiales de la ciudad sea algo común por aquí-

 _-_ Te necesito aquí, cuidando el coche- _Le dice serio, dándole a entender que no iba a admitir replica alguna. La mira con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, aunque de verdad sincera-_ No me tardo- _Y seguido de eso cierra la puerta. Mientras lo ve alejarse, Judy deja el arma sobre el asiento del conductor._

 _Eran ya las altas horas de la noche y el cielo se encontraba en total obscuridad. Una suave brisa de viento pululaba en el ambiente, y la brillante luz de neón azul que iluminaba el anuncio de la gasolinera le daba al lugar un raro toque de soledad. Sumado a eso, ningún silencio aparte del generado por la brisa. Eran los únicos clientes allí, por supuesto, aunque no habían parado para cargar gasolina, sino más bien para comprar algunas provisiones. A tan solo unos metros del lugar donde habían dejado el auto, una pequeña caseta se erguía tímida, con una cálida luz amarillenta proveniente de su interior._

 _Mientras avanzaba en dirección a dicha caseta, Nick pudo ver al dueño de la gasolinera (Un castor anciano), sentado en el mostrador y ojeando una revista. Debería ser algo sencillo, en realidad. Nada más que entrar, comprar y salir. Una vez llegó, abrió la puerta de entrada y una pequeña campanita sonó en todo el local. Sorprendido, el Castor levantó la mirada y lo observó un buen rato, seguramente tratando de dilucidar el origen de su vestimenta. La voz proveniente de una radio llamó la atención del zorro, pero al entender que se trataba simplemente del pronóstico del clima se tranquilizó. En seguida se percató de algo más:_

 _Si afuera hacía algo de frío, dentro del negocio hacía un calor infernal._

 _O quizás fueran los nervios que comenzaban a aflorar en su cuerpo, oculto bajo las capas y capas de tela blindada que conformaban su traje. Nick puso su mejor cara de póker y, en acto de educación, saludó cortésmente al anciano, quien simplemente continuó mirándolo curioso. Quizás eso ayudara. No esperó respuesta alguna y se dirigió al fondo del local, al área de los refrigerios donde góndolas con botellas se encontraban postradas contra la pared. Tomó un par de botellas de agua, algo de comida por el camino (Unas simples botanas, algo con lo que llenarse el estómago) y con los brazos cargados se dirigió a la caja registradora, donde el anciano nuevamente se encontraba ojeando su revista._

 _Sin esperar demasiado, Nick comienza a dejar las botellas y la comida sobre el mostrador. El anciano se percata de su prisa y deja su revista a un lado, aunque no sin antes marcar la página en la que se había quedado. Comenzó a tomar las botellas y a pasarlas por la máquina, mientras los precios y monto final se mostraban en una pequeña pantalla a su lado. Mientras Nick sacaba de un bolsillo su billetera, el anciano lo mira detenidamente. Es cuando Nick le da el dinero que este habla._

 _ **-**_ ¿Van a dar una fiesta?- _Pregunta curioso, mientras coloca los víveres en una pequeña bolsa. La pregunta deja un tanto sorprendido a Nick, y el anciano parece percatarse de eso-_ Lo siento, no pude evitar preguntarlo-

 **-** No se disculpe- _Dice Nick, sonriendo con amabilidad-_ Me imagino que no es común ver a un zorro vestido de policía- _Al escuchar eso, el anciano ríe ligeramente-_

 _-_ Admito que no es normal- _Suelta, despreocupado y con confianza. Era en momentos como estos que Nick agradecía su increíble capacidad para hacerse con la gente-_ Pero lo supuse por la compra…Aunque es raro, estaba seguro de que los jóvenes de hoy solo tomaban alcohol y esas cosas-

-Son tiempos locos los de hoy en día- _Concede Nick, orientando su cuerpo a la salida-_ Que tenga una buena noche- _Se despidió el zorro, caminando hacia la salida. Para su suerte, aquello había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado-_

 _-_ _ **/**_ **En otras noticias, continúan las investigaciones relacionadas con el caso Hopps…/-** _Aquello detuvo a Nick en el acto, quien ya había llevado una mano al picaporte de la puerta. Lentamente se volteó en dirección a la radio, y se acercó a su antigua posición en el mostrador-_ _ **/**_ **Aún no se sabe con certeza el paradero de la reconocida ex-agente del cuerpo, pero equipos especiales ya están en su búsqueda, como hace unos instantes declaró el jefe de la policía, Marius Coolviber/-** _La voz del locutor sonaba imparcial y fría-_ _ **/**_ **Para aquellos que recién nos sintonizan, hace tan solo unas horas se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del Comisionado de la policía, John Bogo, en su oficina. Todo apunta a que Judy Hopps, la reconocida agente y cara pública de la ciudad, es la principal culpable…/-** _Sin embargo, la voz del reportero se dejó de escuchar. El anciano había apagado la radio._

 _Aquello fue suficiente para Nick, quien sin pensárselo dos veces salió del lugar y, casi corriendo, llegó a su coche en cuestión de segundos. Judy lo vio con expresión sorprendida, pero a él no le importó. Debían alejarse de allí lo antes posible. Abrió la puerta trasera para dejar allí los víveres, quitó las cosas del asiento del conductor y encendió el coche. La vibración del motor, antes suave y relajante, quebró el ambiente con un salvaje rugido que a más de uno habría provocado un respingo. Rápidamente se alejaron del lugar, dejando cada vez más atrás al gran letrero con la luz de neón. Después de unos segundos, este no pasó a ser más que una mancha en el espejo retrovisor._

 _En verdad eran tiempos locos los de hoy en día._

 _Poco a poco, el coche comenzó a aminorar la velocidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Judy. De repente, parte del miedo que en ella se había infundado desapareció. Si se encontraban frenando, entonces era porque nadie los perseguía. Triste, pero era en verdad esperanzador. Una vez el coche hubo frenado por completo, Nick se estacionó en la banquina, y miró a Judy con detenimiento. Debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo, ser cuidadoso. No quería que recayera en ella más responsabilidad de la que ya tenía. Porque era evidente que todo lo que había pasado, fuera su culpa o no, le estaba pasando factura. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Nick abrió la boca_ **-** Tenemos que hablar **-**

 _Sin duda sería una noche muy larga._

* * *

 _Llevaban ya una hora de viaje en silencio cuando, por fin, pudieron ver el cartel de bienvenida a los Burrows aparecer en la lejanía. Cada vez más cerca y, por ende, iluminado por las luces del coche, el cartel daba la sensación de haber salido de las profundidades más obscuras de la carretera, y parecía estar invitándolos a lo desconocido. Nick, al percatarse de este, poco a poco comienza a aminorar la velocidad, preparándose para adentrarse en él, alguna vez, barrio de los conejos, y origen de su amiga. Cosa que le daba curiosidad, en realidad, ya que nunca había estado allí. Judy, por su parte, estaba a su lado, silenciosa y pensativa. Las palabras de Nick que hace tan solo unos momentos le había dicho, daban vueltas en su mente, y no hacían más que alimentar a ese monstruo de culpa que constantemente la carcomía por dentro._

 _Así que ahora era una fugitiva declarada… Tenía su gracia, si uno se ponía a pensarlo. Como una extraña clase de ironía retorcida, la una vez defensora de la igualdad y la justicia ahora se encontraba a la fuga, con todas las autoridades de la ciudad tras ella. Y quizás, muy en el fondo, sentía que se lo merecía. Después de todo, si era la principal responsable por la muerte de su (Ahora ex) jefe, Bogo. Y no solo de él, sino también de muchos otros, que ahora mismo se encontraban sufriendo por su grave error._

 _Si tan solo se hubiera quedado callada…_

 _ **-**_ Judy…- _Llamo Nick de repente. Su nombre resonó como un disparo contra el silencio del auto-_ Tu guías desde aquí-

 _Aquello sacó a Judy de sus pensamientos por primera vez desde que habían retomado la marcha. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido, haciéndola sentir tonta por no haberse percatado de ellos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de poder reconocer, a pesar de la obscuridad, la entrada de aquel lugar en el que se habían detenido. Un gran muro gris de concreto se extendía hacia ambos lados, y en el centro de estos una gran entrada con una caseta de seguridad. La parte superior de la entrada se cerraba a modo de arco._

 _Habían llegado a Bunny Burrows._

 _Ver ese panorama tan conocido encendió en ella una pequeña pero existente chispa de optimismo. Sus padres y hermanos de seguro estarían allí, esperándola, al tanto de una explicación de todo lo que había pasado (Era tonto negarlo ya. La noticia de seguro estaría expandida a nivel estatal… Ellos se encargarían de lograrlo…). Y una vez que todo estuviera zanjado, los sacaría a todos de allí._

 _Los salvaría._

 _Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos su optimismo de detuvo._

 _No es que fuera un lugar muy importante a nivel turístico (Y Judy tenía que admitirlo: El lugar podría estar en mejores condiciones). Pero, por otro lado, si lo era a nivel comercial. Los Burrows, y todas las granjas y huertas que circundaban los terrenos de la ciudad de Zootopia, eran los principales proveedores de alimentos en toda la zona. De estos lugares salían muchos de los vegetales y alimentos proteínicos que los cazadores necesitaban para su alimentación._

 _Siendo entonces zonas tan importantes, dos cosas llamaron su atención:_

 _La primera era que nadie se encontraba en la caseta de seguridad, vigilando la entrada. Siempre, o al menos desde que ella tuviera memoria, había alguien resguardando la entrada._

 _La segunda, y mucho más llamativa en realidad… es que ninguna luz se encontraba encendida. Ni de las casas que desde la entrada se llegaban a ver, ni de la caseta de seguridad._

 _ **-**_ Aquí hay algo raro…- _Dijo Judy, sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la entrada-_ Alguien ya debería de habernos venido a recibir-

 _-_ ¿Deberíamos entrar o…?- _Pregunta el con cautela-_

 _Por unos segundos, la pregunta queda flotando en la mente de Judy. ¿Entrar o no? Quizás simplemente había habido un apagón. O tal vez no, y en cuyo caso solo estaría poniendo la vida de Nick en riesgo… Imágenes de su familia desfilaron por su cabeza, y antes siquiera de sentir pena o culpa, dio la orden-_ Entremos-

 _Sin tiempo que perder, abandonaron la carretera de asfalto para pasar a navegar por un mar de tierra. Al pasar por al lado del puesto de seguridad, pudieron confirmar que, efectivamente, este se encontraba abandonado. Siguieron avanzando recto hasta llegar a las primeras bifurcaciones, donde Judy comenzó a guiar a Nick. La falta de luces complicaba mucho las cosas, sin embargo para su suerte Judy recordaba muy bien el sendero. Por el camino, mientras tanto, Judy fue observando las casas que iban pasando. Todas a obscuras, sumidas en el silencio y siendo parte de la soledad que transmitía el ambiente. En verdad estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Para estas alturas, alguien ya debería de haberlos cruzado. Los faros del coche eran las únicas luces que podían verse, y eso no hacía más que incomodarlos a ambos. Se sentían expuestos._

 _Luego de unos diez minutos, Judy dio la orden de alto._

 _Habían llegado… Y lo que vieron no les gustó._

 _Frente a ellos, la inmensa casa de dos pisos (Las casas de los conejos debían de ser inmensas, ya que poseían familias numerosas) se encontraba, como todas las demás, en total obscuridad. Con el coche estacionado de frente a la casa, las luces de este iluminaban la puerta frontal._

 _Se encontraba abierta en su totalidad._

 _Alguien había entrado…o salido._

 _Nick se gira y mira a su compañera por unos segundos. Puede ver en su rostro una marea de sentimientos encontrados. Sorpresa por la condición de su casa, miedo por lo que sea que hubiera pasado y culpa por pensar que, tal vez, esto era obra suya. Y Nick, sin poder evitarlo, sintió lástima por su compañera. Por todo lo que había pasado, y todo lo que iría a pasar. Habiendo juntando todo el valor posible, decidió tomar la iniciativa. Quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, puso su cuerpo por encima del de Judy e, ignorando la mirada de desconcierto que su compañera le lanzaba, abrió la guantera del coche. Luego de revolver un poco, sacó de allí un pequeño tubo negro, con un botón en la parte inferior de este._

 _Era una linterna._

 _Luego de comprobar que esta funcionara, miro a su compañera y le ofreció la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar. Ella entendió a la perfección la razón detrás de su accionar y, quitándose también el cinturón de seguridad, comenzó a bajarse del auto, luego de abrir la puerta. Si bien el viento no soplaba, afuera hacía un frío horrible. Un frío húmedo, del tipo que cala hondo en los huesos… O quizás fuera el miedo que, causando un sudor helado en su piel, recorría todo su cuerpo. Escucho la puerta de Nick cerrarse a su izquierda y seguido de eso, sus pasos sobre la tierra. Sin perder tiempo, ella lo siguió._

 _Pudo ver como Nick avanzaba despacio, cauteloso, con la linterna en una mano y el arma en la otra._

 _Aquello solo puso más nerviosa a Judy._

 _Avanzaron de a poco, atentos a cualquier sonido fuera de lugar, a cualquier ruido que pudiera significar problemas. Avanzaron con miedo, sabiendo lo que estaba en juego, al tanto de un posible tiroteo o pelea. Una vez en la puerta, con la linterna apuntada en dirección al interior de la casa y con visual de lo que adentro de esta acontecía, los nervios no hicieron más que dispararse más alto todavía._

 _Los muebles tirados, desordenados. Caos a donde quiera que miraran. Cajones y estanterías vaciadas y señales de violencia por todos lados. La casa, a simple vista, parecía saqueada… y sin señales de vida. En su espalda, Nick podía sentir la respiración de Judy, nerviosa y pesada, casi como un jadeo. Sintió una fuerte necesidad de darse vuelta y abrazarla. De decirle que todo iba a estar bien y de no soltarla nunca jamás… Pero primero debían de asegurarse de que la casa estaba vacía, y de que ningún peligro se encontraba en alguna habitación._

 _Siguieron avanzando, a pesar de la dificultad que suponía moverse en la total obscuridad. Al cabo de casi una hora, sin embargo, encontraron que efectivamente la casa se encontraba totalmente vacía. Ninguna habitación se había salvado del salvaje saqueo. La cocina se encontraba totalmente desordenada, con la nevera abierta y vacía. Platos rotos en el suelo y las ventanas cerradas. Luego de eso, fueron a la segunda planta. Todas las camas dadas vueltas, con sabanas tiradas por doquier y los cuartos desvalijados. Quien quiera que fuera el culpable de todo, se había encargado de llevare todas las cosas de valor. Ni siquiera los cuadros familiares quedaban._

 _Se habían llevado todo._

 _Sabiéndose por fin solos, Nick se volteó en dirección a su amiga y, poniéndose a su altura, la abrazó. Apretó apenas su cuerpo contra el de su amiga, como indicándole que estaba cerca, y que estaba a salvo de todo lo demás. Judy simplemente se dejó hacer, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del zorro No quería que la viera llorar. No quería que pensara que ella era débil. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, no quería convertirse en una carga para él. No deseaba arrastrarlo a su problema y que él, por su culpa, se convirtiera también en prófugo. No quería arruinar su vida… Pero también sabía que lo necesitaba, más que en ningún otro momento._

 _Lentamente puso sus brazos en el cuello de su amigo. Lo necesitaba demasiado._

 _Pasaron allí unos minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que al fin Nick liberó el abrazo. Habiendo acostumbrado ya su vista a la obscuridad, ella lo miró a la cara._

 _Se veía tan cansado._

 _ **-**_ Creo que pasaremos la noche aquí- _Habló en un susurro, como deseando no llamar la atención-_ ¿Crees que podrías soportarlo?- _Preguntó a Judy, amablemente. Ella simplemente asintió en la obscuridad, pero sabiendo que él podía verla-_ Bien… Iré arriba a preparar tu habitación y…-

-No…- _Dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. Ella también estaba cansada, y nada deseaba más que poder dormir. Pero tenía miedo. Temor a despertar sola. A encontrare en soledad, separada de los demás. Solamente con ella misma. Lo necesitaba a él con ella-_ Quédate conmigo…- _Su voz suena suplicante-_ …por favor…-

 _Nick simplemente se le queda mirando sorprendido, totalmente desarmado por la debilidad en su tono. Aquella Judy Hopps que tanto había influido en vida, que había creído en él, que era su gran amiga…se encontraba sufriendo. Podía verlo en sus ojos, oírlo en voz, sentirlo en su cuerpo-_ Por supuesto- _Asiente él-_

 _Antes de subir a la segunda planta y preparar lo que sería su cama por una noche, coordinan en cerrar tanto las puertas como las ventanas con llave. Y, como si toda precaución fuera poca, utilizaron los muebles a modo de barricada en las puertas. Definitivamente necesitaban dormir algo. Una vez arriba, tomaron un par de sabanas de la habitación y, tirando unos colchones en el suelo, armaron lo que sería su cama de manera improvisada. Seguido de eso, se desvistieron lo suficiente como para no quedar en exposición su total desnudez ante el otro._

 _Se miraron al mismo tiempo, visibles sus cuerpos gracias a la plateada luz de la Luna, filtrada por la ventana. En los ojos de ella, el disco plateado decía presente. En los ojos de él, el reflejo de ella._

 _Sintiéndose menos solos, se recostaron. Por primera vez en dos días, sus cuerpos descansaron en algo diferente al asiento de un auto._

* * *

 _Agitada y con las sabanas pegadas al cuerpo por la transpiración, Judy Hopps despertó bruscamente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por lograr que el aire regrese a sus pulmones. Había estado soñando. Recordando, mejor dicho, y mientras lanzaba un rápido vistazo por la ventana de la habitación, las imágenes que marchaban por su mente en forma de pesadilla parecieron mucho más claras y terroríficas._

 _La oficina de Coolviber con las puertas cerradas. Un interrogatorio interrumpido por el crepitar de una radio. El desconcierto en la cara de todos. El sonido de un disparo, atronador. El cuerpo de Bogo cayendo, con la sangre saliendo profusamente por debajo de su uniforme. Ella misma huyendo por su vida._

 _Todo tan vívido y claro… Había pasado tan solo un día de eso, y ya se sentía hace una eternidad. Habiéndose calmado ya, Judy miró a su alrededor. Nick seguía dormido, y por la ventana podía ver como el cielo ya comenzaba a tomar el claro color de la mañana. Faltaban tan solo unas horas para que fueran las siete, y ella apenas y había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Se sentía cansada… muy cansada. Volvió a recostarse, sintiendo las sabanas húmedas al tacto, y cerro sus ojos. Pero, por más que lo intentara, no logró conciliar el sueño. Le era reticente, inherente al peso de sus parpados._

 _Frustrada, lanzó un sonoro suspiro._

 _ **-**_ ¿Sigues sin poder dormir?- _Dijo Nick con tono agotado, como salido de la nada-_

 _ **-**_ Aham…-

 _Puede escuchar cómo a su lado, Nick se mueve, revolviendo las sabanas, para quedar de frente a ella-_ ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- _Se podía escuchar en su tono que no tenía la energía necesaria como para soportar una conversación larga… Pero, a su vez, ella podía ver en sus ojos la necesidad de ayudarla…-_

 _-_ No, en serio…estoy bien- _…Pero ella no iba a permitirlo. No iba a arrastrar a su compañero con ella. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable. Nick, por su lado, se vio contrariado, pero decidió no insistir-_

 _ **-**_ Bien…- _Dijo simplemente, dejando lugar al silencio. Judy se quedó mirando al techo, ahora más claro por la luz de la mañana. En seguida se arrepintió por no haber aceptado la ayuda de Nick, pero no quería demostrar debilidad. No quería fallarle a él. Debía de mantenerse fuerte y-_ No te culpo por lo que le paso a Flash- _Dijo Nick antes de voltearse de nuevo a su posición original, de espaldas a Judy. Pero, aun si aquello era verdad, no fue suficiente para Judy, pues en el fondo sabía que si había sido su culpa. Todo había sido su culpa. Se había metido donde no debía, y ahora todos pagaban-_

 _Y por primera vez en dos días, Judy tuvo una certeza…_

 _Ellos habían ganado._

* * *

 _ **-**_ Nick…- _Dijo Judy, con voz cansada y desorientada. Acababa de despertar, y los tenues rayos del sol se filtraban por el hueco de la ventana abierta. Una leve brisa hacía ondear a la cortina, y recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo que no estuviera bajo las sabanas. Solo después de unos segundos desperezándose, se percató de la ausencia de su compañero-_ ¡Nick!- _Gritó desesperada, con el volumen de su voz más alto de lo que había planeado-_

 _Hizo silencio unos segundos, esperando a escuchar algún sonido delator o que diera indicio de algo malo. Tal vez algo malo le había pasado. ¿Los habrían encontrado tan rápido? Pensándolo bien, no había sido buena idea el haber venido aquí, a un lugar tan fácil de relacionar con su pasado. Unos golpes pesados y apresurados resuenan de afuera de la habitación, provenientes de la escalera._

 _Alguien estaba subiendo._

 _Asustada, dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, en busca de algo que usar como arma. La pistola no estaba por ningún lado. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par, mostrando a Nick con cara de preocupación y un tanto atacado por la fatiga. De nuevo, llevaba puesto el uniforme antidisturbios del cuerpo de Zootopia, ahora más claro por la luz del día. Se veía un tanto sucio a la altura del chaleco y con manchas y rayones en las zonas plásticas. A veces olvidaba por cuanto había tenido que pasar su amigo, y todo por culpa de ella…_

 _Es entonces cuando, en un súbito flash, recuerda su desnudes. Totalmente sonrojada, se tapa con la sábana y mira para otro lado. Nick se da cuenta y no puede evitar sonreír divertido. Era algo positivo que todavía pudiera hacerlo_ \- ¿Estas bien?- _Pregunto amablemente-_

 _-_ Yo…si, lo siento. Es solo que desperté y no te vi y…- _Sentía algo de vergüenza por su error-_

 _-_ No te preocupes- _Le dijo con cariño mientras se daba vuelta para darle espacio-_ Fue mi culpa, no te avise- _Camina en dirección a la salida-_ Estaré en el garaje calentando el motor. Te dejé algo de comida en la cocina, te avisaré cuando estemos para partir- _Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Judy sola-_

 _Bueno, no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde despierta y ya había hecho el ridículo en más de una manera. Vaya forma de comenzar el día, ¿No? Suspiró audiblemente y, aprovechando su soledad, se tomó su tiempo para levantarse y luego vestirse. El estómago ya comenzaba a reclamarle algo que comer, y definitivamente no se privaría de un buen desayuno en la cómoda cocina de su propia casa._

 _Ya vestida y arrastrando los pies, Judy abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral, dejando atrás la habitación. Frente a ella, el largo pasillo del segundo piso de la casa se extendía, con varias puertas (pertenecientes a los cuartos de Judy y sus hermanos) más a cada costado. La habitación de sus padres (en la que habían dormido) se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo, al otro lado de la escalera. Mientras avanzaba con paso lento, Judy no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte golpe de nostalgia. ¿Cuántas cosas había vivido en este pasillo? Las escondidas con sus hermanos, las escapadas con los novios del instituto. Aún recordaba una noche, cuando ella apenas y tenía unos cinco años, en la que una horrible pesadilla había hecho que el pasillo se hiciera eternamente largo, en lo que ella lo recorría para llegar a la habitación de sus padres y encontrar seguridad en ellos._

 _Los fantasmas de memorias pasadas inundaban cada habitación, cada paso._

 _Mientras bajaba la escalera, la madera rechina bajo sus pies. Sonidos que conocía de memoria, como una canción de la infancia. En la pared, a su lado, maras ovaladas y cuadradas de pintura más clara indicaban la falta de los cuadros. Curiosamente, Judy no podía recordar cuales eran. Una vez llegada a la cocina, pudo ver sobre la mesa lo que sería su desayuno: Unas simples tostadas con jalea y una taza de café negro…que, a juzgar por los gustos de Nick, debía de estar sin azúcar._

 _Quizás en otro tiempo se hubiera quejado, pero a como estaban las cosas, aquello era como encontrar agua en el desierto…y vaya desierto en el que estaban metidos._

 _Y mientras degustaba la comida, no pudo evitar sentirse extraña en su propia cocina. No era usual encontrarla vacía…aunque, pensándolo bien, no era usual encontrar cualquier habitación de esa casa vacía. Después de todo, eran al menos doscientos setenta hermanos. Por un segundo, la idea de que todos se encontraban aun durmiendo en la parte de arriba de la casa la hizo sentirse rara. Una mezcla de alivio, seguido de un fuerte puñetazo de realización y, finalmente, desilusión._

 _De repente, las tostadas habían perdido todo su sabor._

 _Siguió comiendo, de cualquier manera. Supieran bien o mal, necesitaba algo en su estómago. Y mientras continuaba con la aparatosa tarea de masticar aquella tostada, reparó por primera vez en la habitación en la que se encontraba:_

 _Al igual que el resto de la casa, la cocina tenía aspecto de haber sido revuelta, aunque, a diferencia de las demás, esta no se encontraba saqueada. Parecía más bien la escena de una huida rápida, como si hubiera habido prisa allí. La alacena se encontraba abierta, dejando ver dentro de ella bastante comida. Los platos seguían en su lugar y, si es que se levantaba a abrirlo, Judy estaba casi segura de que el refrigerador se encontraba repleto de comida._

 _Nada verdaderamente fuera de lugar… A excepción de un papel, pegado en la puerta del refrigerador con un imán. Llevaba algo escrito, con una caligrafía apretada y apresurada, y pequeñas manchas de tinta diluida por los dedos sobre ella._

 _Era una carta._

 _Y mientras más se acercaba Judy a ella, más rápido late su corazón al sospechar la procedencia de la carta. La letra, indudablemente, era de su madre._

 _Con cautela, Judy tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla:_

" _ **Judy:**_

 _ **No hay tiempo siendo evacuados. Infección.**_

 _ **Campamento de refugiados de Zootopia. Nos vemos allí.**_

 _ **-Mama"**_

 _-_ Mama…- _Repitió Judy en voz baja. De repente, el escenario que la rodeaba comenzaba a tener sentido. Las sillas volteadas y la comida en su lugar; la ausencia de los cuadros familiares. Todos habían sido llevados al campamento de refugiados. Originalmente utilizado como centro de alojo para aquellos que trabajaran en las afueras de la ciudad, hoy en día funcionaba como albergue de aquellos en situaciones desesperadas-_

 _Una oleada de euforia empezó a inundar su cuerpo, y mientras releía la carta por tercera vez, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al garaje, en donde estaba su compañero trabajando. No tuvo necesidad de llamarlo sin embargo, porque una vez llegado al pasillo y levantar la mirada en dirección a la puerta de entrada, pudo ver a Nick entrando con prisa._

 _-_ Nick, mira est- _Intento decir Judy, pero fue interrumpida en el acto por su compañero. Este la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y, sin siquiera medir palabra, la arrastró hasta el baño, donde la metió a empujones y cerró la puerta (con pestillo y todo) una vez adentro. Con cara de preocupación, pego su oído a la pared, intentando escuchar lo que sea que hubiera afuera. Preocupada, Judy abrió la boca para susurrar algo, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Nick, quien le tapó la boca con la mano. Pudo sentir como esta temblaba._

 _Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que oyeron unos pasos pesados y erráticos golpeando la puerta de entrada y azotando el suelo de madera. Los pasos comenzaron a hacerse más lentos a medida que se introducían más y más en la casa. Algo grande y peligroso se encontraba afuera, en el pasillo. Podía sentirlo en los temblores de la mano de Nick._

 _De repente, Judy sintió terror._

 _Una gran sombra se asomaba por el pequeño espacio en la parte baja de la puerta. Podían escuchar como ese algo, del otro lado, los olfateaba con locura. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir o hacer algún movimiento brusco. En ese instante Judy deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar empuñando la pistola. Intento observar de reojo si su compañero la llevaba encima, pero su cuerpo se escapaba de su campo de visión…y no se iba a arriesgar a moverse. Y es que tampoco podía, de cualquier manera. El terror la había dejado paralizada_

 _Para su suerte, sin embargo, la sombra del otro lado de la puerta dejó de olfatear y, aún con paso lento, comenzó a emprender la marcha en la dirección en la que había venido. Ambos, zorro y coneja, se quedaron allí, pegados uno contra el otro, en total silencio por al menos dos minutos más. Una vez sentidos seguros, comenzaron a separarse lentamente y con precaución. Judy pudo observar como Nick, con cautela, desenfundaba el arma y se acercaba a la puerta. Este destrabó el pestillo lo más silenciosamente que pudo y, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, empujo apenas la puerta y se asomó al exterior. Luego de unos segundos, abrió más la puerta y le hizo señas a Judy de acompañarlo. Nick, con paso veloz y ágil, avanzó hasta la puerta de la casa y la cerró. Luego se giró a su amiga y, suspirando, guardó el arma en la funda._

 _Voltea y mira a Judy. Se recuesta contra la puerta y se deja caer, arrastrándose contra ella. Allí, sentado en el pasillo, Nick daba un aspecto de derrota._

 _Se veía agotado._

 _Por suerte para él, Judy tenía noticias que le subirían el ánimo. Desarruga la nota y se la alcanza sin decir palabra. Nick la mira extrañado y la toma. Ansiosa por la respuesta, Judy no pudo evitar escrutar el rostro de su compañero al leer la nota. Cuando termino, levantó la mirada, con expresión desconcertada._

 _-_ ¿Dónde encontraste esto?-

-Estaba en el refrigerador, pegado con un imán- _Era normal que no la hubieran visto cuando llegaron. Estaba todo tan obscuro que ni sus narices podían ver-_ No hace mucho que la infección llegó a estas zonas…Esa nota no debe llevar mucho tiempo aquí-

 _-_ Cierto…- _Dice el, al aire. Se queda pensativo unos momentos. Un silencio horrible se hace presente entre ellos. Judy sabía lo que vendría a continuación, pero ya se había mentalizado. No daría lugar a un debate prolongado. No debía presentar duda o debilidad. Debía de estar segura de ella misma y las decisiones que tomara-_ ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? Podría ser muy peligroso-

-Por supuesto- _Responde ella inmediatamente, pero no sin evitar darle mucha razón. El campamento de refugiados de Zootopia se encontraba a tan solo unas horas de la ciudad. Las fuerzas especiales de Zootopia no tardarían en apostar patrullas por la zona, vigilando por rezagados o detractores del movimiento-_

 _Nick se levanta, utilizando la pared como fuente de apoyo-_ De acuerdo, podemos hacerlo…pero tendremos que dar un rodeo- _Dijo mientras le tendía la carta de vuelta a Judy-_ No podemos volver por donde llegamos. Vamos a tener que llegar por el lado de la frontera estatal. No me sorprendería de nada que a estas alturas tu cabeza tuviera precio-

 _Judy asiente con disgusto ante esto. No es que fuera un pésimo chiste… Sino justamente algo totalmente plausible. Luego de unos segundos mirándose en silencio, comienzan a trabajar en la división de tareas y la elaboración de una ruta. Saldrían en ese mismo momento, pues aún no hacían ni las doce del mediodía. Y mientras Nick se encargaba de terminar con sus revisiones del coche, Judy fue a su habitación por algunas sabanas (en caso de tener que dormir en el auto). Cuando todo estuvo terminado, se dirigieron con cuidado al exterior. Se preocuparon de mirar por las presencia de otros animales infectados en el exterior (No querían repetir la escena de hacía tan solo unas horas…Aquel oso aún le helaba la sangre)._

 _Todo despejado. Subieron al coche y emprendieron la marcha. Durante todo este tiempo, dos cosas se manifestaban en la mente de Judy._

 _Una de ellas era lo sucedido con el oso, y la condición en la que se encontraban. El pico de infección de_ _ **los aulladores**_ _se encontraba en un punto alarmante… pero no era ese el problema, sino que esta (la infección) hubiera llegado ya hasta aquí. La manipulación por parte del_ _ **Movimiento**_ _se hacía cada vez más evidente…y aterradora._

 _La segunda, y quizás más importante para ella…es que, quizás, esta fuera la última vez que estaría en su casa._

* * *

 _Llevaba ya treinta minutos esperando en el auto cuando por fin vio salir a su compañero del negocio. Con paso apresurado, Nick recorrió el camino desde la entrada del local hasta el estacionamiento en tan solo unos segundos, y una vez llegado a destino le hizo señas a Judy de que bajara la ventana del acompañante._

 _-_ ¿Sucedió algo?- _Pregunto Judy desde el asiento del conductor, con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerse escuchar. El auto aún se encontraba en marcha-_

 _Nick recostó su cuerpo sobre la puerta del acompañante, asomando apenas su cabeza por el hueco de la ventana-_ Nada serio, no te preocupes- _Mira a su espalda, verificando que el estacionamiento aún estuviera vacío-_ Pero tuve una idea…Dime, ¿Cuál es tu talla de pantalón?-

 _Si viene la pregunta sorprendió a Judy, la respuesta fue inmediata-_ Veintidós, ¿Porque? ¿Nos vamos de compras?- _Intento bromear ella-_

 _Nick se rió sarcásticamente y le devolvió una sonrisa-_ No lo creo. Me estoy quedando sin dinero y no creo que vayan a pagarnos este mes- _Volvió a mirar sobre su espalda-_ Bien, no me tardo- _Dijo apresuradamente mientras volvía trotando al edificio. Unos minutos después, Nick salió con unas bolsas en cada mano y una mirada cautelosa en todas las direcciones. Al verse solo, emprendió marcha al auto. Judy le abrió la puerta y este subió sin problemas, dejando primero las bolsas en el asiento de atrás-_ Vámonos de aquí-

 _No tuvo que repetirlo, y Judy arranco. Se alejaron rápidamente del pequeño centro comercial. Estuvieron conduciendo unos minutos hasta que por fin rompieron el silencio._

 _-_ Supongo que estarás esperando que te pregunte, ¿Verdad?- _Dijo ella, cautelosa-_

 _-_ Por supuesto…ya te estabas tardando- _Respondió el con una sonrisa pícara-_

 _-_ Bien… entiendo que te hayas comprado algo de ropa. Quiero decir, no podemos andar por ahí contigo luciendo ese traje de las fuerzas especiales- _Dijo, señalándolo con el perfil, pero sin dejar de mirar a la carretera-_ Pero no entiendo porque tenías que comprarme a mí-

\- ¿Quién dijo que esa ropa era para ti?- _Dijo el con sorna. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Judy se ríe con ganas-_ Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Si es para ti- _Su tono, sin embargo, se vuelve más duro y su rostro adopta una expresión sombría-_ Ya es viral Judy. En el negocio había imágenes tuyas, y hay una recompensa. La cosa se puso muy seria-

 _Aquello sentó muy mal a Judy. Esto no paso por alto para su amigo, quien escruto su reacción con gran detenimiento-_ ¿Y la ropa?- _Pregunto ella con un nudo en la garganta-_

 _Al escuchar la pregunta, Nick sonríe y aliviana su expresión, buscando inspirar confianza en su amiga-_ Ahí, mi querida amiga, es donde entra en juego mi brillante plan- _Exclamó con evidente orgullo-_ Verás…lo que ellos están buscando es a una pequeña y tierna conejita llamada Judy Hopps- _Sonrió aún más al ver a su compañera arrugar la nariz. Sabía que no le gustaba ser llamada "tierna"-_ Sin embargo, una vez que te pongas lo que compré, todo lo que los demás verán será a Jerry, un simple y aburrido conejo-

 _Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que aquellas palabras hicieron "click" en la mente de Judy-_ ¿Me compraste ropa para hombres?- _Preguntó cautelosa. Puede ver con el rabillo del ojo como su compañero asiente, mientras se recuesta completamente sobre el asiento. Bien, aquello era demasiado. No solo estaban siendo perseguidos por sus antiguos compañeros, marcados como asesinos y con un precio por su cabeza…sino que también la harían vestirse como hombre-_ ¿En qué momento te pareció eso una buena idea?-

-Judy, solo tomate unos segundos para pensarlo. Nos estamos acercando a la ciudad, y sabes que pondrán puestos de seguridad en las carreteras. Solo con verte pensaran que no eres tú… A menos que se te ocurra algo mejor- _Dijo Nick inquisitivamente. Y lo cierto era que, a pesar de las quejas, a Judy no se le ocurría nada mejor (Aparte de, obviamente, evitar todas las rutas concurridas)-_

 _-_ Si no queda otra…- _Suspira resignada-_

 _-_ En verdad son tiempos locos los de hoy… Y hablando de locos- _Dice Nick, asomando su cuerpo por encima de la guantera-_ Párate aquí. Aprovecharemos este lugar para cambiarnos-

 _Poco a poco, Judy fue aminorando la velocidad mientras encaraba el auto a la banquina. Una vez completamente detenidos, su amigo le tendió la bolsa con su ropa y, acto seguido, se bajó del auto. Sin pudor alguno, comenzó a desvestirse (Primero los pantalones, luego el chaleco y la remera) mientras su amiga lo miraba sorprendida. No por su desnudes, sino más bien por la exposición de su cuerpo y lo que este mostraba. Una mancha violeta contaminaba el color anaranjado de su pelaje._ _De repente se sintió culpable al ver cuánto había repercutido el cuerpo de Nick en su liberación. Cubierto de moretones y marcas de violencia, Nick se movía con cuidado, como temiendo hacer algún movimiento que incitara al dolor en las zonas lastimadas. Judy no pudo evitarlo; quedó hipnotizada por la responsabilidad de sus actos. Una vez terminado de vestirse, el zorro metió su anterior uniforme en la bolsa y lo tiro con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al bosque. Luego acercó a ella, logrando con eso sacarla de su estado. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros ajustados azul obscuro. Una remera gris y una camisa roja abierta completaban el juego._

 _-_ ¿Sabes? Si no quieres cambiarte está bien, pero descontaré todo de tu salario- _Aquel chiste sacó una pequeña sonrisa en Judy, quien comenzó a bajar del auto y encaminarse en dirección a su amigo. Este, por otro lado, se subió al coche y aprovechó ese pequeño momento para cerrar los ojos y descansar. Se sentía demasiado cansado, y los parpados le pesaban de sobremanera-_

 _Por su parte, Judy comenzó a desvestirse. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, la idea de desnudarse en plena carretera le incomodaba demasiado. Ella era la clase de conejos que apreciaba la intimidad y la privacidad, así que no le hacía ninguna gracia su situación. Además, comenzaba a tener frío. Los últimos vientos de la primavera azotaban implacable sus piernas semidesnudas. Miro una vez más la ropa que le compró su amigo. Con prisa se cambió los pantalones y se metió la camisa rosa dentro del pantalón. Luego se puso la campera y la cerró completamente. Dentro de la bolsa también había una gorra roja. Una vez lista, se permitió mirarse en el reflejo de los vidrios del auto._

 _Que llevara ropa de hombres no implicaba que se fuera a parecer a uno, eso estaba claro… Pero era lo que había. Tenía que agradecer que Nick estuviera aún con ella. Resignada, se dirigió al asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta con fuerza, despertando a su compañero. Este la miro unos segundos, y luego sonrió._

 _-_ ¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bueno…- _Dijo ella dubitativa-_ En verdad agradecería que los pantalones para hombres no estuvieran tan sueltos en la zona baja- _Ante este comentario, Nick soltó una risa ligera y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Judy simplemente negó y puso en marcha el auto-_

 _Aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer._

* * *

 _Luego de una pequeña parada para cargar algo de combustible al coche, Judy y Nick siguieron camino. Era el zorro quien estaba al volante en este momento, pues Judy ya había estado conduciendo desde la mañana. Poco a poco el día fue pereciendo, dando pie al grisáceo color de lo que sería una tarde lluviosa. Las grandes nubes avanzaban impasibles. Para su suerte, aún había algo de la luz de sol, por lo que no era necesario encender aún los faros. Sin embargo, y con la inminente llegada de la noche, unos fríos vientos recorrían sus pelajes, helándoles la piel y obligándolos a cerrar las ventanas._

 _Los últimos días de la primavera podían ser implacables._

 _Dentro del auto, ajeno al clima exterior, estaba calentito y, como diría Judy, confortable. Con la radio encendida y reproduciendo los últimos grandes éxitos del país, Nick manejaba en silencio, mientras Judy tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio. Amaba sentir la vibración de este en su cabeza. Era uno de esos pequeños juegos que conservaba de la infancia. Por unos segundos, se permitió relajarse, olvidándose de su situación. Simplemente cerrando los ojos, y dejándose llevar por el movimiento del auto._

 _Por unos segundos funcionó, al menos hasta que pudo sentir como este comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad. Un tanto desconcertada y, a la vez, molesta por verse obligada a salir de su trance, mira hacia adelante. Puede ver, en una cercana lejanía, a tres cebras. O, mejor dicho, dos cebras y su pequeño hijo, el cual estaba en brazos del padre._

 _Una familia de cebras._

 _Por su andar, daban la sensación de llevar ya un tiempo caminando por allí. Sus ropas estaban bien, sin embargo. El niño se encontraba dormido, pero ambos padres, al escuchar el sonido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto, se dieron vuelta violentamente. Hubo sorpresa en sus rostros…sorpresa que rápidamente fue reemplazada por esperanza. Él le entregó el niño a su esposa y comenzó a hacer señales efusivas al auto para que se detuviera. Judy hecho un rápido vistazo a la parte de trasera del vehículo y, luego de un rápido cálculo mental, determino que había suficiente lugar para los tres._

 _Mira de vuelta a la familia, quienes casi se encontraban a la altura del vehículo, y se percata de una cosa:_

 _Nick aún no había aminorado la velocidad… y no daba señales de que fuera a hacerlo. De hecho, pudo sentir como este pisaba el acelerador. Como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, pudo ver la cara de cada miembro de la familia, cada detalle y la transformación de sus rostros al saberse defraudados. El niño simplemente alternaba su vista entre sus padres y el coche, con expresión confundida._

 _Pensó en su familia y su condición. Pensó en su madre y su padre, cansados y vagando. Pensó en sus hermanos pequeños, asustados y confundidos._

 _Pensó en todos ellos, muertos…y todo por su culpa._

 _Rápidamente, como si nunca hubieran existido, la familia quedó atrás. Si continuaron haciendo señas o comenzaron a lanzar improperios, ella no se enteró. Los perdió de vista al entrar en la pequeña curva que se encontraba más adelante. Era como si el bosque los hubiera engullido._

 _-_ ¿Porque no te detuviste?- _Reclamó ella furiosa, luego de unos segundos en silencio por el shock-_

 _La respuesta fue inmediata-_ No podemos confiar en nadie- _Dijo el con voz firme, aunque una observación detenida por parte de la coneja fue suficiente para destruir esa fachada de tipo duro-_ Mira, las cosas están mal. Muy mal- _Comenzó él-_ Somos fugitivos Judy, no lo olvides. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de equivocarnos o de ser sensibles-

-¡Pero ellos tenían un niño!- _Exclama la coneja con fuerza. En esos momentos, se sentía la peor basura del mundo-_ Nick, dejamos a un niño a su suerte…-

 _Su compañero la mira con una mueca de disgusto. Era claro que a él tampoco le gustaba la situación…pero uno de los dos debía de pensar con claridad, y Nick sabía bien que ella no se encontraba en su mejor momento-_ Con más razón…- _Suela el en un tono áspero, intentando sonar indiferente-_ Ese niño solo nos hubiera retrasado- _Al escuchar esto, Judy no pudo más que sentirse horrorizada. Por unos segundos incluso llegó a dudar de la clase de persona que podía ser su compañero -_ Escucha… esto tampoco me gusta, y sé que lo que hice no estuvo nada bien… Pero no pienso arriesgar tu vida para salvar a un desconocido… No importa quien sea, tu estas primera- _Su tono era suave y, sin embargo, firme. Le dio a entender a Judy que definitivamente no admitiría replica alguna._

 _Ella simplemente le dio la espalda y, aún con la mente en lo sucedido hace unos segundos, se perdió en sus pensamientos._

* * *

 _Nick se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante, recostado contra la puerta. Su vista perdida en los árboles, los cuales pasaban uno detrás de otro, y sus pensamientos como estos últimos, todos iguales y a la vez diferentes, corriendo por su cabeza a gran velocidad._

 _Bogo… Judy… Todo lo sucedido hace menos de un mes… Judy… La muerte del alcalde… Judy de nuevo…_

 _La familia que, salvajemente en un "acto de protección", había dejado atrás._

 _Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, la decepción en la mirada de Judy._

 _Él podía entenderla perfectamente (no es que hubiera tomado esa decisión por gusto), pero no eran tiempos normales y ella tenía que entender eso. ¿Qué podía saber Judy acerca del verdadero instinto animal? Los predadores podían ser grandes y tener garras y dientes…pero eran las ovejas las que más miedo causaba, porque de ellas nunca esperarías la puñalada por la espalda… Y fue por eso que, al final, las presas se habían convertido en depredadoras._

 _Y ahora, ellos eran fugitivos. Traidores, conspiradores y solo Dios sabía que más. Pero Judy era además una asesina… y no importaba cuanto insistiera él en lo contrario, ella no dejaba de identificarse como tal. Poco a poco, Nick podía ver como el peso de tales acusaciones ejercían una presión demencial sobre ella._

 _Le destruía el alma verla así… Nick sentía…temía, mejor dicho, que si cerraba los ojos por tan solo unos segundos y se dejaba llevar, vería en Judy a Nikky… su hermanita..._

 _Frustrado, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como intentando alejar esos pensamientos. No eran ni el momento ni la situación ideal como para perder la cabeza en cosas así. Ahora mismo debía de preocuparse por el presente y por Judy. Sintiéndose un poco más motivado, Nick enfocó su vista en el camino por primera vez desde hacía horas. El cielo estaba cada vez más gris, con la inminente llegada de una tormenta sobre sus talones. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, tan perdido había estado en sus pensamientos que, increíblemente, no se había percatado de que el auto se encontraba detenido. Mira a Judy y esta no le devuelve la mirada, pero puede ver alarma en su expresión. Nick sigue el recorrido de su mirada y, sintiendo una repentina carga de adrenalina en el cuerpo, tensa su cuerpo._

 _En el centro de la carretera se encontraba un cuerpo. Era un conejo, e iba vestido con ropas andrajosas y rasgadas. El cuerpo estaba orientado en dirección al auto, con los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta. No había rastros de sangre ni alguna herida visible en su cuerpo. El cerebro de Nick funcionaba a toda su potencia, maquinando distintas posibilidades de peligro para ellos._

 _De repente, y para asombro de Nick y Judy, el conejo larga un suspiro ahogado, como si estuviera intentando respirar y no pudiera. Con esfuerzo abre los ojos y, al verlos, estira uno de sus brazos en dirección al auto… Y es ahí cuando Nick lo comprende._

 _-_ Judy, quédate en el auto…- _Rápidamente comienza a mirar para los lados, buscando posibles señales de peligro-_

 _-_ ¡Pero está herido!-

-Créeme, no lo está para nada- _Le responde mientras toma la pistola-_

 _-_ Nick, ese conejo está herido y vamos a ayudarlo- _Dice con voz queda-_

 _-_ ¡Judy no!- _Grita él, pero ya es tarde. Su compañera ya se había bajado del auto y estaba corriendo en dirección al cuerpo. Nick no pierde el tiempo y, tomando la pistola y guardándosela, se baja corriendo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta-_

 _Maldiciendo, llega a donde el cuerpo y ve como Judy lo inspecciona y le habla, esperando una respuesta. Nick por su lado revisa en los alrededores, desconfiado y con una mano en la pistola (escondida dentro de su camisa). Bajar había sido una mala idea, y acercarse una peor. De repente escucha un movimiento a uno de los lados, como se alguien estuviera detrás de los arbustos que circundan la carretera._

 _-_ ¡Vámonos de aquí!- _Grita a su compañera. No tiene que verlos salir para saber que allí había más animales, escondidos y esperando el momento justo para poder atacar a los conductores desprevenidos. Era una modalidad muy antigua, y muy efectiva. Los conductores siempre se detenían, y por ello eran golpeados, robados y hasta incluso asesinados. Por la mente de Nick, una idea quemaba con furia, y era que si los atrapaban aquí y ahora, todo se habría acabado. Al no ver respuesta de Judy, se voltea violentamente y la toma bruscamente del brazo para llevársela de vuelta al auto. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, el cuerpo que antes se encontraba en el suelo se levantó a medias, y tomó a Judy de la pierna para evitar que escapara-_ ¡NO!- _Gritá Nick con fuerza, y suelta a Judy para patear al sujeto con fuerza en el rostro._

 _Aquello fue el detonante de la situación. Ignorando los sonidos de pasos corriendo a su espalda, Nick continuó golpeando al conejo para que soltara a Judy. Esta, por su parte, miró catatónica como detrás de su compañero otros dos conejos se acercaban corriendo salvajemente. Uno de ellos llevaba un palo… el otro una navaja. Judy no pudo más que gritar una advertencia a Nick, sin embargo esto no fue suficiente. El conejo del palo se colocó detrás del zorro y, con fuerza, descargó un golpe en su cabeza._

 _Al ver a su compañero caer al suelo como si de un simple muñeco se tratase, algo dentro de Judy se derrumbó. Sintió miedo, culpa y desesperación. El sujeto que la tomaba del pie ya la había soltado, pues Nick lo había golpeado demasiadas veces (Al igual que el zorro, este se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con la cara cubierta de sangre y hematomas). Aprovechando esto, y sin importarle los otros dos atacantes, Judy se lanzó al cuidado de su compañero… Y, sin embargo, no llegó, ya que fue tacleada antes de llegar a donde el zorro. Los dos conejos la habían tomado de los brazos y la retenían violentamente contra el suelo._

 _-_ ¡Quédate quieto niño!- _Le dijo uno de los conejos mientras la amenazaba con la navaja. Debido a sus ropas, debían de pensar que era un conejo al igual que ellos-_ No querrás terminar como tu amigo, ¿verdad?-

 _Judy no podía despegar la mirada de la punta de la navaja, la cual bailaba frente a ella de manera macabra. Sin embargo, no dejó de resistirse y forcejear. Tenía que llegar a con Nick. A tan solo unos centímetros de ella, el zorro se encontraba tendido inmóvil en el suelo, con una mano sobre su sien derecha. No prestaba atención a lo que esos conejos hacían, hasta que de repente, escucho a uno gritar:_

 _-¡_ Oh por Dios! _– Al decir esto, aflojó la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre Judy (Producto de la sorpresa). Sin embargo, no pasaron ni tres segundos hasta que volvió a tomarla-_ ¡Es Hopps! ¡Tenemos a Judy Hopps!-

 _-_ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- _Soltó bruscamente el otro-_

 _-_ Mira, ¡Sus ojos!- _Fue allí cuando Judy se percató de una cosa: Había perdido su gorra. Se le debía de haber caído durante la tacleada. Esto hizo que entrara en pánico-_

 _-_ Es cierto…- _Comentó sorprendido el conejo de la navaja-_ ¡Tenemos a Hopps!- _Gritó mientras reía desagradablemente. Cuando termino de reír, miró a Judy con malicia-_ Creíste qué escaparías, ¿Eh? Allí en la ciudad hay muchos que esperan verte de vuelta para… _– Sin embargo, no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpido por el abrumador sonido de un disparo. Por unos segundos, todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Nick habló-_

 _-_ Aléjense de ella…- _Dijo el zorro con vos lastimosa. Apenas se encontraba parado, con una mano sobre la zona del impacto y la otra con el arma levantada, apuntando a los conejos. Sus ojos brillaban en furia. Los conejos, asustados, acataron la orden. Soltaron a Judy, y esta no espero ni un segundo para levantarse correr hasta su compañero-_ Estoy bien, tranquila…ve al auto- _Judy hizo lo dicho y corrió al auto, al asiento del conductor. Nick, por su lado, comenzó a retroceder lentamente y sin dejar de apuntar a los conejos. En cuanto llegó al coche, se subió rápidamente-_ ¡Acelera!- _Gritó a su compañera._

 _Esta, ya preparada, piso el acelerador a fondo, haciendo que el motor de la camioneta rugiera con fuerza. Los conejos tuvieron que apartarse a un lado para no ser arrollados. Sin embargo, antes de terminar de escapar de su línea de visión, uno de los conejos dio un fuerte golpe contra la camioneta, rompiendo el vidrio trasero. Los fragmentos de cristal volaron hacia el interior del vehículo, pero aún esto no fue suficiente para detenerlos. Rápidamente fueron dejados atrás._

 _-_ Nick, yo…- _Comenzó a decir Judy, claramente arrepentida pero sin dejar de mirar a la carretera-_

 _-_ Solo avanza- _Dijo el cómo pudo, mientras se sostenía la cabeza-_

* * *

 _Solo frenaron una vez que se sintieron seguros. Los carroñeros habían quedado atrás, pero la sensación de peligro aún se encontraba latente. Judy se encontraba agitada, con su mente yendo a mil revoluciones por minuto. Sentía como todo su cuerpo palpitaba dolorosamente, y el empalagoso cosquilleo de la adrenalina no le permitía tranquilizarse. Habían detenido el auto a un lado de la carretera, casi escondido entre unos árboles. No los encontraría a menos que los buscaran a conciencia._

 _Es entonces cuando se voltea preocupada a ver a su compañero. Nick se encontraba con una mano en su cabeza, haciendo presión en la zona del golpe. Daba la sensación de que, si se la soltaba, esta se le caería. Unos surcos en su mandíbula indicaban como este apretaba sus muelas, en un vano intento por tranquilizarse. Al menos no estaba sangrando. Nick lanza un suspiro y, con los ojos apenas abiertos, mira a Judy._

 _-_ Te dije que no bajaras…- _Eso sorprendió a Judy, ya que lo que menos esperaba era una reprimenda. Sin embargo, no replicó. No se encontraba en posición para hacerlo-_

 _-_ Lo sé- _Respondió apenada, con la mirada baja. Nick la contempló por unos segundos. Sino fuera porque había estado con ella desde el principio, le hubiera costado creer que esta fue alguna vez la Judy Hopps alegre y divertida. No pudo evitar sentir empatía…pero no era momento para demostrar debilidad. Las reglas del juego habían cambiado, y ahora debía de ser el quien la ayudara a ella-_

 _-_ No te preocupes- _Suelta el, más suave. No podía ser duro con ella…al menos no tanto. Pasara lo que pasara, ella no dejaba de ser su compañera-_ Tendremos que evitar todo contacto, solo para estar seguros- _Puede ver como su compañera abre la boca para decir algo, pero este continua-_ No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo así vuelva a ocurrir-

\- ¿Pero y si alguien necesita nuestra ayuda?- _Suelta ella, desafiante. Bien, no pudo contenerse. El sentido del bien era algo innato en ella-_

 _-_ Que espere sentado-

-¡No puedes decir eso!- _Suelta ella, furiosa-_ ¡Es en momentos como estos donde más tenemos que ayudarnos!

-¡Abre los ojos Judy! No puedes seguir siendo tan ingenua- _Replicó el, también furioso. Podía sentir como la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle de los nervios-_ Ellos ganaron, tienes que entenderlo. Zootopia cayó, y las cosas ya no volverán a ser lo que fueron- _No le gustaba gritar, y menos a ella, pero no encontraba otra manera. La calma reinó por unos instantes, y una vez Nick estuvo seguro de que Judy no iría a responder, decidió dar el tema por zanjado. -_ Demonios…- _Masculló muy bajo, al ver como el imparable aguacero ya se cernía sobre ellos-_ Debemos hacer algo con esa ventana rota o entrara el agua a la camioneta-

\- Podemos usar las mantas que tomamos de mi casa para tapar el agujero- _Sugirió ella, con la voz un tanto apagada. En su semblante se apreciaba la derrota-_

-Buena idea- _Dijo Nick, tratado de animarla. A pesar de todavía encontrarse molesto, sabía que no era algo que ella pudiera evitar. A diferencia suya, Judy si había tenido una enseñanza basada en valores-_ Ven, dame una mano con esto- _Dijo el zorro, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo sobre el espacio entre los asientos delanteros. Había vidrio por todos lados. Con cuidado de no cortarse, Nick tomó las prendas de vestir y se las estiro a Judy, quien se había bajado del auto y se encontraba ya en la ventana trasera. Una vez Judy las hubo atrapado, Nick se bajó del auto y fue en la dirección de su amiga para darle una mano. Luego de unos minutos (tiempo en el que una pequeña llovizna alcanzó sus cuerpos) pudieron retirar la mayor cantidad de vidrios posibles y atar los extremos de la sabana a los bordes del coche-_ Bien…es cuanto podemos hacer, creo- _Dijo Nick, con las manos sobre su cabeza en un vano intento por evitar que la lluvia lo moje. A su lado, Judy asintió y, sin perder más tiempo, ambos corrieron al interior del auto-_

-¿Crees que aguantará?- _Preguntó Judy con desconfianza, mientras miraba al asiento trasero-_

-¿Sabes nadar?- _Le respondió el, a lo que ella simplemente contesto riendo sarcásticamente. No volvieron a hablar… y quizás fuera lo mejor, ya que lo que más deseaba el zorro era descansar. La cabeza le estaba doliendo terriblemente. Judy, por su parte, simplemente se dedicó a mirar por la ventana al exterior, mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo que había pasado en el día y la discusión que había tenido con su amigo-_

 _Y así pasaron los minutos, y de los minutos pasaron a las horas. Poco a poco, la pequeña llovizna devino en diluvio, y con ello la tragedia. Poco pudieron hacer ellos contra el agua, que implacablemente se filtraba a través de los espacios que la sabana dejaba. Resignados, intentaron conciliar el sueño en medio de una tormenta, y en un auto que de a poco se convertía en un océano._

* * *

 _Si alguien preguntaba, Judy ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en las que, desde su escape de la urbe, se habían visto obligados a hacer paradas de emergencia. Peor aún el hecho de no saber si la costumbre a estas era algo de lo que debían sentirse orgullosos o no. Y, mientras se removía incomoda en el empapado asiento del acompañante, miraba al exterior nerviosa y expectante en busca de su compañero. Ya casi no les quedaba dinero, y la lluvia del día anterior había causado estragos en el interior del auto: Habían perdido todos los alimentos. Incluso el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que Flash guardaba bajo el asiento se había arruinado. Así que en eso estaban._

 _Se encontraban en una estación de servicio, otra estación de servicio, siempre en una estación de servicio. Habían decidido parar para hacer un re-abastecimiento de las provisiones… o al menos lo que pudieran conseguir._

 _Irónicamente, el día se encontraba hermoso, con un brillante sol en el cielo y una perfecta brisa que contrarrestaba el calor de la esfera de fuego. De estar en cualquier otra situación, de seguro que habría aprovechado el día en alguna salida con su familia o compañeros del cuerpo policial. Pero eso estaba ya tan lejos… Como Pudo, Judy se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos. Debía ser fuerte por Nick y su familia._

 _Y hablando de Nick, ya había podido localizarlo. Mirando hacia los lados y con una pequeña bolsa en su mano, se acercó al auto. Se veía horrible, como si no hubiera dormido en años. Caminaba lentamente y con recelo, de seguro buscando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Judy no pudo evitar sentir un temblor en el cuerpo al recordar las marcas de golpes que su compañero tenía. Y ahora otro más para la colección, si contaba el de la cabeza que había recibido ayer…y todos habían sido por ella. Pero no tuvo tiempo para sumirse aún más en sus pensamientos, ya que el zorro se encontraba a pocos pasos de su ventana. Judy se apresuró a bajar su ventana para escucharlo hablar._

 _-_ Bien… no fue mucho lo que pude comprar, solo lo necesario para cubrir lo básico- _Pasa la bolsa por la ventana del acompañante para que Judy la agarre. Mientras esta la abre y la revisa, el camina hacia el asiento del acompañante. Dentro de la bolsa, Judy puede encontrar elementos de emergencia (Algunas banditas, gazas y algo de alcohol etílico) y comida y agua. Al fondo, sin embargo, algo llama su atención. Separa todos los víveres y toma el objeto-_

 _-_ Y esto es…- _Comenta al aire, esperando que su compañero complete la frase. Se trataba de un pequeño estuche negro con una pequeña pegatina de una calabaza-_

 _-_ Nuestra última esperanza- _Comenta el distraído, con la cabeza apoyada contra el volante y los ojos cerrados-_ Desde la entrada al negocio a la derecha podrás encontrar el baño -

 _Al abrir el estuche, la confusión de Judy no hizo más que aumentar. Se trataba de unas pequeñas lentillas para ojos, de esas que se usan en Halloween para teñir el color de ojos. Estas, según presumía, debían ser para conejos, y eran de un verde claro. Luego de unos segundos, pudo entender a lo que se refería su amigo. La habían reconocido por el color de sus ojos. Ningún disfraz serviría sino se deshacían el color de sus ojos… Sencillo y elegante, así como estúpido. Pero era su mejor idea hasta el momento… o al menos la única que tenían._

 _Bajo del auto y se dirigió al baño. Efectivamente, se encontraba a la derecha del negocio (su izquierda). Ya sin siquiera haber entrado podía sentir el horrible olor que tenía, pero no había otra opción. Respiro profundamente y entró. Las paredes verdes del lugar no hacían más que alimentar la sensación de enfermedad en ella. Se sentía sucia por tan solo estar allí. Un gran espejo de medio cuerpo se encontraba sobre el lavabo. Tenía manchas de suciedad, humedad y varios números de teléfonos con mensajes horribles. No perdió el tiempo y abrió el estuche. Contempló las lentillas unos instantes para luego pasar a las instrucciones. Nunca antes había usado unas, por lo que sería terreno inexplorado para ella._

 _Luego de colocárselas se miró al espejo. Era ella, de eso no había duda, pero sus ojos… se sentía tan raro verse con otros ojos. Era como ver a otro ser usurpar su cuerpo. Eso y la incomodidad que las lentillas provocaban. Pero no iba a quejarse. Eso sería demasiado infantil. Decidió tirar el estuche, ya que cargar con él podría ser un factor delator. Salió sin prisa al exterior. No habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que había entrado, pero para ella cada segundo parecía una eternidad. El auto seguía en su lugar, y Nick aún tenía la cabeza apoyada en el volante. Se dirigió hacia allí casi al trote._

 _-_ Aquí estoy- _Suelta ella, una vez dentro del auto. Nick levanta la cabeza para mirarla y, luego de unos momentos, sonríe cansado-_

 _-_ Hola extraña- _Se acomoda en el asiento mientras pone ambas manos sobre el volante. Enciende el auto y, en cuestión de segundos, vuelven a retomar el rumbo en la carretera-_ Sabes…por cuestiones de seguridad, creo que deberíamos pensar en algo más para esconder tu identidad- _Hace una pausa para mirarla rápidamente-_ Con esos ojos tienes más cara de Alice que de Judy-

 _Judy no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa-_ Vamos, pensaba que te gustaba mi nombre- _Dice ella con tono juguetón. Nick la mira y sonríe con ganas-_

 _-_ También me gustaban tus ojos, pero hasta de mi los escondes-

 _Ambos se miran en silencio por unos segundos para luego soltar una risotada inocente. Era raro pero se sentía como algo inexplorado en ellos, como si tan solo el sentimiento de felicidad fuera un sueño inalcanzable. Luego de unos minutos se calmaron, y el inexorable silencio volvió a dominar el ambiente._

* * *

 _-_ Entonces, para recapitular…- _Dice Nick-_ Podemos decir que Alice es una exitosa empresaria de ciudad, casada y con ciento diez hijos-

-Correcto-

 _-_ Obtuvo su fortuna al invertir dinero en una reconocida cadena de alimentos-

 _-_ Sí, además de asegurarse un puesto como ejecutiva en esa empresa-

-Bien- _El zorro replica contento mientras tamborilea en el volante con sus dedos. Levaban un buen tramo andando sin que nada interesante pasara, y para matar el tiempo habían decidido crearle una historia ficticia a "Alice". No es que fuera lo más divertido del mundo, pero si había ayudado a que no cayeran en el incómodo silencio-_ Espero que Alice no sea tan mandona como Judy…- _Esta simplemente le dirige una sonrisa sarcástica mientras le enseña el dedo del medio-_ Al menos ya sé que es mal hablada-

* * *

-¿Qué demonios?- _Dijo Nick sorprendido, al tiempo que frenaba el auto con brusquedad. Apenas llevaban unos kilómetros en silencio cuando, frente a ellos a unos metros, una tigresa se había aparecido tambaleante. La tenue luz del sol apenas permitía vislumbrarla, filtrada por las copas de los árboles. Parecía asustada y desorientada. Desesperada, comienza a mirar a ambos lados de la carretera, buscando algo, a alguien quizás. Luego de unos segundos, hicieron contacto visual, y en el instante en el que ella comprendió la situación, giró su cara hacia el lugar del que había venido y grito algo que, por la distancia, se había hecho ininteligible –_ Prepárate- _pronunció el zorro mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad-_

 _-_ Nick, no podemos dejarla- _Soltó Judy desesperada, ya previendo las intenciones de su compañero. La tigresa no debía ser más que una niña aún (Aunque por su tamaño pareciera mayor)-_

 _-_ Te dije qu- _Empezó a decir Nick, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el atronador sonido de los disparos. Ambos, zorro y coneja, miraron en dirección a la tigresa, con los corazones golpeando violentamente sus pechos. Como salido de la nada, un tigre de mayor tamaño y con una escopeta en mano había aparecido por el mismo lugar que ella había estado mirando anteriormente._

 _Debían ser padre e hija._

 _El, mucho más grande que ella, se veía agitado y algo lastimado, pero por demás bien. Una vez sobre la carretera, apunto el arma en la dirección en la que había venido y descargó velozmente dos atronadores disparos. Luego de eso, miró en la dirección en la que su hija señalaba desesperadamente-_

 _-_ ¡Es una familia!- _puntualizó Judy más fuerte, al tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad-_ No vamos a dejarlos-

 _Dicha la orden, Judy se abalanzó sobre la puerta para abrirla, sin embargo no pudo. Casi instantáneamente Nick había puesto los seguros-_ ¡No voy a arriesgarnos por unos desconocidos!- _Gritó, y se dispuso a poner el auto en marcha. Sin embargo, y para su pesar, ya era demasiado tarde: El tigre y su hija se encontraban frente al auto, con la escopeta apuntada hacia sus caras. Podía leer los labios del tigre con total claridad._

-¡Abre la puerta!- _Nick sabía perfectamente que el vehículo no era blindado, y que por eso no soportaría un solo disparo de aquella arma. Rendido, quitó los seguros, y Judy rápidamente abrió las puertas para ellos. Los tigres, sin tardar, subieron al asiento trasero-_ ¡Arranca!- _Ordenó el felino, desesperado…y en seguida relució el porqué: Del lugar por el que habían venido, media docena de tigres había aparecido. Su postura (a cuatro patas) y su rugido violento no hacían más que destacar lo obvio._

 _Estaban infectados._

 _Estaban infectados, y esta familia estaba escapando de ellos._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nick arrancó el auto a toda marcha, dejándolos atrás rápidamente. Eso había estado demasiado cerca. En el asiento trasero podía escuchar a sendos tigres respirando con dificultad, y relajándose. De manera furtiva lanza una mirada de reproche a Judy, pero a ella parece no importarle._

 _En este juego del gato y el ratón, ella no tendría la consciencia sucia…y eso era algo que acabaría explotándole en la cara..._

* * *

 **No hay mucho para decir, honestamente. Es algo que empecé a escribir hace bastante, pero cosas de la vida me alejan de terminarlo. Hoy es ya un proyecto olvidado, pero con mucha presencia en mi día a día.**

 **"Instinto Animal" es una historia repartida en cuatro capítulos (Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno), con cada uno de los capítulos respondiendo a la sensación evocada por cada estación Verano/Violencia ; Primavera/esperanza ; etc). Tenía como objetivo mostrar el lado más crudo y salvaje de la sociedad presentada por la película, teniendo de protagonistas a una Judy y a un Nick golpeados por la suerte y siendo perseguidos por un grupo de fanáticos de Bellwether.**

 **Con el pasar de los capítulos, la sociedad planteada por la villana en la película pasaría a tener un rol fundamental no solo en el estado de Zootopia, sino también en todos los estados del pais, separando a los ciudadanos en "Presas" y "Cazadores". Aquello, por supuesto, desencadenaría una guerra civil y un país en estado de ley marcial.**

 **Conspiraciones, escapes y guerras civiles, todas cosas que nuestros protagonistas se verían obligados a enfrentar mientras, a su vez, luchaban por no dejar atrás lo que los forma como ciudadanos morales.**

 **¿Porque digo esto? No veo muy posible el hecho de que llegue a terminarla...al menos no sin apoyo. Y no digo de pedir reviews, porque esas son cosas que nacen de cada uno.**

 **Saludos y que tengan un muy buen día/tarde/noche .**


End file.
